I Wanna Be
by x.Tohru.Seraphina.x
Summary: Chad and Taylor have been best friends since they were in diapers. But Chad wants to be more... Just a little CHAYLOR oneshot songfic. Please read and review. It's better than it sounds...


**A/N: This is my second HSM fic. It's just a simple little oneshot songfic. The song I used is I Wanna Be by Chris Brown. Check ti out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or I Wanna Be.**

**I do own anything/anyone you've never heard of. **

* * *

I Wanna Be  
_  
Imagine if the pillow that you cried on was my chest, _

_and the tissue that you wiped your face with was my hand. _

_Girl imagine if you needed advise about some other guy,_

_I'm the one that comes to mind._

_Not trynna' hear you tell nobody that I'm just a friend,_

_Just trynna' to make sure I'm that body that you call your man.  
And anytime you need a shoulder, it's your night or day, _

_But what I'm tryna' say is, I wanna be..._

* * *

Chad Danforth walked into the McKessie household early on Saturday morning. Silently, Mrs. McKessie pointed him up the stairs to the room of her only daughter.

Nearing the top of the stairs he could hear sobs, sobs that broke his heart, coming from his best friend's room. Knocking gently on the door he entered, and saw her crying her eyes out into a pillow. She was heart broken. Taylor Isabella McKessie was heart broken.

Anger pulsed through him as he thought about the guy who did this to her, but as Taylor raised her eyes to see him, he softened.

Her beautiful brown eyes were red, but through it he could see the pain and the heart break. Slowly, Chad walked towards her and engulfed her into a hug. Letting go he sat next to her on the bed.

Grabbing a tissue, he wiped her eyes and said, "Bella Boo, don't cry over him. He isn't worth your tears."

"Chad, you don't know how it feels to have your heart broken by someone who you love," she replied, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Trust me Boo, just because I haven't had a serious girlfriend doesn't mean I haven't had my heart broken by someone I love."

While comforting Taylor, in his mind Chad was taken back a few months ago. When Taylor was asking his advice…

**Flashback**

**Chad and Taylor were sitting on the roof of Chad's house watching the stars. While they were talking, Taylor said, "Chad can I get some advice from you?"**

**Nodding at her to continue, Chad gazed at her. "Well, I was talking to Ella but she said that I would be better getting advice from you. So anyway, I really like this guy. But he's way out of my league. He's one of the most popular guys in school and a lot of girls are after him. I think he likes me too. What should I do?"**

**Chad's eyes brightened. 'Finally,' he thought, 'finally, she feels the same way about me as I do about her.' Smiling, he replied, "Boo, there's no guy that could ever be out of your league. I think you should go for it. Tell him how you feel. Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game."**

**Taylor leaned up and kissed on the cheek. "Thanks. I always knew I could count on you. And you're right, what happens, happens. You're the best. I'll tell him tomorrow. I'll tell Scott that I like him."**

**When he heard the name Scott, Chad felt a stab of pain in his heart. She wasn't talking about him. She was talking about Scott Daniels. The **_**most**_** popular guy in school. The one, he knew, that had his eye on Tay. **_**His**_** Tay.**

**End Flashback**

Pulling away from his memories, Chad remembered how much worse the next day had been for him. The day he found out that Taylor and Scott were dating. But worse was the fact that he didn't hear it from Taylor, he heard from the rest of the basketball team.

Chad was about to offer to beat up Scott when the door was flung open and in walked Taylor's other best friends. Gabriella Montez, Sharpay Evans and Kelsi Nielson.

"Tay, we came as soon as we could!" gushed Sharpay.

"And we've got supplies," interrupted Gabriella.

"Yupp. Tissues, movies, chocolate, face masks." Said Kelsi as she counted the things off on her fingers.

"You know what, I'm surprised Mr. Lov- Oh, erm… Hey Chad. Didn't see you there…" stuttered Shar.

Taylor rolled her eyes while Ella and Kelsi giggled. As an awkward silence fell over the five, Chad decided to take that as his cue to leave.

Standing up, he said, "Well, I'll let you ladies have your 'girl time'. I see you later. And Taylor, gimme a call if you need a shoulder to cry on, 'kay?"

Without waiting for a response, he hugged Shar, Ella and Kelsi. And after hugging Taylor, he gave her a kiss on the forehead and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Waiting outside for a few seconds before walking away he heard Taylor say, "He's my best friend, what do you expect? But I'll tell you this much, he'll always be my man no matter what."

"Tay, we told you Scott was no good. And you know that we think you should have gone out with Chad…"

Walking away with a smile on his face, Chad remembered why he liked those girls. Well, apart from the fact that that they were dating his best friends. Ella was dating Troy, Shar was dating Zeke and Kelsi was dating Jason.

* * *

_The last one you call late at night... _

_First one that you dial when you open your eyes.  
Wanna be the one you run to, wanna be one that ain't gon' hurt you, _

_I wanna be yeah... wanna be yeah.  
Be the man makin' your girls jealous,_

_be the guy shutin' down all the fellas _

_whatever you need girl it's all on me.  
Your soldier, your friend, or your lover. _

_Girl, I wanna be..._

* * *

"Thanks Chad."

It was pretty late and they were still on the phone. Chad had spent the past few days looking after Taylor. Trying to take her back to the way she used to be. Trying to make her see that Scott wasn't the one for her.

"For what Tay?"

"For just being you. And doing what you always do; make me happy."

"Tay, you don't have to thank me. I do it 'coz I love you."

"Chad, you know why I love you? Because I know that I can always run to you, and I always do."

"Well we all know that. Remember that time you ran straight into me?"

"That's not fair, I couldn't see where I was going. And plus you caught me before I fell. But, anyway. I love you 'coz I know you'll never hurt me."

Yet in his mind Chad knew that she would never love him in the way he loved her. But she was right, he's never hurt her.

"Tay, no matter what I'll always be here for you. I'll always be your man. And you'll always be my boo. I'm your soldier."

"I'll never forget it Chad. Now, I gotta go. I have to call Gabby before it gets to late. Otherwise wise might kill me in my sleep. Night."

"Night, Tay-Tay."

After hanging up, Chad lay in his bed pondering everything that he and Taylor had spoken about. He wanted to be her everything. Her soldier. Her friend. Her lover. He wanted to be the last person she spoke to at night. And the first one in the morning.

But all he could be was her soldier and her friend. And the second last person she spoke to before falling asleep and the second person she spoke to first thing in the morning.

At last he fell into his dreams. The dreams where Taylor was his. And a few hours later he was woken by her song, Love Like This by Natasha Bedingfield featuring Sean Kingston.

"Mornin' Afro Puff!" greeted Taylor.

"Afro Puff? How the hell am I 'Afro Puff' ?" If Chad wasn't alert before, he sure as hell was now.

"Have you looked in the mirror? I rest my case."

"Now, now. There's no need to attack the 'fro. So who else have you woken up this morning?"

"Oh well you know the usual. Ella, Shar and Kels."

"Well at least I was the first guy you called."

"Not exactly. After calling the girls I had to call Tyler and Tyreese. And then Troy, Zeke, Jase and Ryan. Oh yeah, and the entire Decathlon team."

"Boo, you best be messin' with me. I can understand the girls. Even Big Ty and Lil' Ty. But Troy, Zeke, Jase, Ryan _and_ the Decathlon team?"

"Boy, you know I'm just playin' with you. For once you're the first I called. Don't give me that look…"

"Boo, we're on the phone. How would you know that I'm giving you any kind of look? For all you know I could be dreaming about Monique Coleman. That girl is fi-ine."

"Chad we've been best friends since we were in diapers. I can read your mind."

"Oh yeah. I forgot. But anyway, you were right. I was giving you a look. So, seriously who did you call before me?"

"Oh well, I called the girls. But none of them picked up. And then I called you. So technically you're the first person I've spoken to this morning."

"I feel so loved. Since you woke me up so early on-"

"Chad Anthony Danforth! It's 8:30 on a Saturday. That is not early. You get up at 5:00 during the week."

"Exactly why I need my beauty sleep. And there was no need to the full name Taylor Isabella McKessie. Anyway, as I was saying, what shall we do today Bella Boo?"_  
_

"Well, I was thinking that we could take Tiny Ty and Mel down to the park. What d'ya think?"

"If you can read my mind, then what am I thinking?"

"Well, I know that you think it's a great idea and we haven't done that for ages."

"How did yo- Never mind. I'll pick you up at 11. That long enough for you to get ready?"

"Yeah it is. Are you sure that it's long enough for you to eat enough food?"

"Haha, very funny Boo. I'll see you in a few. 'Kay?"

"Uh huh. Later."

Hanging up, Chad lay in his bed for a few minutes longer. Thinking about how his little sister, Melody, and Taylor's little brother, Tyrone, were so much like himself and Taylor at the tender age of 8.

Tiny Ty, Tyrone, looked just like his two big brothers, Big Ty, Tyler, and Lil' Ty, Tyrese. Those two dudes where like the big brothers he never had growing up. The three of them looked just like Mr. McKessie. Whereas Taylor looked just like her mom. But now that Mr. McKessie was gone, Big Ty had really stepped up. So in a way, it wasn't like Mr. M had left. He was still there watching over them.

Mel, Melody, was the spitting image of Chad's big sister, Alexa, and Chad's mom. Chad himself was more of a combination of both his parents. Fair like his mom with soft brown eyes. Tall and muscular with an afro like his Dad.

Jumping out of his bed, Chad walked down the hall to wake his baby sister and tell her to get ready to go to the park.

_what if the next whip u was pushin' was the one I bought for you.  
Can I be the one that meets your pops and_

_take your mama shoppin', be the only one they like  
Have you thought about it, wait, really thought about it?_

_Maybe you should take some time call your girls and talk about it, yeah.  
'Cause I done already made up my mind,_

_don't need no more time to know if I wanna be with you, I wanna be..._

* * *

It was around 12 on a beautiful Saturday afternoon in Albuquerque. Chad and Taylor, were in the park looking after Tiny Ty and Mel.

While the Tyrone was pushing Mel on the swing. 'Yupp,' Chad though to himself, 'just like us.'

Turning towards Taylor, he saw her watching them. Thinking very much the same thing. And he said to her, "Remember when we were like that?"

"Yeah. Back in the days when things were simple. Hakuna Matata. No worries. Right, Pumba?"

"Why do I always gotta be Pumba, Timon? But you're right. I remember this was the exact spot I have you you're birthday present last month."

**Flashback**

**It was July 13****th****. The day of Taylor's 16****th**** birthday. The gang and the McKessie's had decided to throw Tay a surprise birthday picnic in the park. **

**Now it was gift time. First up were the girls. Sharpay handed Taylor a sky blue rectangular shaped box. Opening it up Taylor found a beautiful, blue scrap book, filled with pictures of her with her whole family and all the gang. Dating back to her first day at preschool. Wordlessly, she got up and pulled Ella, Shar and Kels into a hug. Tears threatening to fall from all of their eyes. **

**Next came the present from the guys. Opening up a small dark blue box, she found two presents. The first were two front row tickets and backstage passes to see Chris Brown. And the other was a charm bracelet with 15 different symbolic charms on it. But before Taylor could thank them, Zeke began saying, "Taylor, you don't have to thanks us but we all know you will. So before you can we wanna tell you what all the charms mean."**

**Troy interuptered, "The star is from Tyler, because he always calls you his little star. The basketball is from me, because I know that you're the best girl I've ever seen play. The cookie is from Zeke, because he knows how much you love his cookies. The crown is because Shar, always says you're a princess and deserve to be treated like one. And the teddy bear is from Tiny Ty, because you're the bear he loves to cuddle."**

**Jason took over, "The baseball is from me, because I remember the totally hilarious game of catch back in 5****th**** grade. The piano is from Kels, because that is one of the many things you share. The angel is from Tyreese, because he always says that you're his angel. The T is from you're mom, because you'll always be her little T. And the test tube is from Ella, because she knows that if anyone loves science more than her, it's you."**

**Ryan finished off, "The mike is from Alexa and Ray-Ray, because you're their one and only karaoke buddy. The music note is from Mel, because you guys are always following the melody. The hat is from yours truly, because we all know that you envy my hats, just like I, as you and my dear sister put it, am 'like **_**sooo **_**totally jealous' of your hairbands. The daddy's little girl is in memory of your dad, because we all know that you're always gonna be his little girl no matter where he is. And the BFF if from Chad, because the entire planet knows that you're gonna best friends forever."**

**By this time Taylor was crying. So slowly she got up and hugged each of the four boys in turn, whispering thanks in each of their ears. **

**Next up were the Danforth's, Kevin, Eve and Melody. They had gotten Taylor a gift certificate to the mall, causing Sharpay to say, 'We are **_**so**_** going shopping tomorrow!" Everyone erupted into laughter. **

**As soon as the laughter had dissolved, Tyrone handed his big sister a fairly large box. Opening it she found a Build-A-Bear. It was a beautiful bear that was wearing a T-Shirt that said, 'The Best Sister In The Universe'. **

**Hugging her little brother, she was handed a box by her mom. Inside was a beautiful gold necklace that Taylor written in cursive script. **

**Next came the present from the newly married Tyler and Alexa. Inside another blue jewellery box was a pair gold chandelier earrings that matched her new necklace perfectly. **

**Second to last was the present from the dating pair, Tyreese and Ray-Ray, Zeke's older sister. A beautiful hand made jewellery box was places carefully inside a rather large blue and silver gift box. **

**And last but not least was Chad. Mutely, he handed her the biggest box from the pile. Opening it, inside she found another. Repeating this process, until there were 12 empty boxes at her feet. She came to a very small box, which was like jewellery box. Opening that final box, she found a single car key.**

**Looking up at Chad, her eyes wide. He nodded and said, "It's in the parking lot down the street."**

**Jumping up, she ran down the street looking for her birthday present. Everyone, except Chad and his parents, followed her looking very bewildered. Kevin and Eve Danforth hugged their son. "That was a good thing you did for her son. We're proud of you."**

**After hugging both his parents, they too headed down the street to where Taylor's car was parked. But before they could get close enough to see the car, Chad was knocked to the ground by Taylor in a hug. **

"**Thank you Chad! It's amazing. I can't believe you did that. I really wasn't expecting that. But I can't accept it. It's waaaay to much."**

"**It's taken me the past 7 months to fix this thing up. Tay, what am I gonna do with it if you don't accept it?"**

"**Pssssh, I'll take it. This is way better than my car Oww, Momma…" before Tyler could continue, his mother, Carmen had stopped him. **

**Taylor and Chad got up, and once again looked at the car.**

"**Erm, Chad. Can you tell exactly what you have done to this car?"**

"**Well Boo. It's a 1999 Nissan Skyline GT-R. I gave it a silver base coat and airbrushed on the designs in Candy Blue. I added blue under lighting and a new spoiler. Got you 21 inch Giovanni rims. The interior is 100 recycled fabric. In blue and silver designed by the Ice Queen herself. There are 2 amps, 4 10" speakers in the back and all in all about 6 monitors."**

"**Chad you sound like those dudes on Pimp My Ride. Thank you soo much! I really love it."**

**Once again Taylor hugged him and this time added a kiss on the cheek which made Chad blush.**

"**Bella Boo, you've officially been pimped," joked Chad, causing everyone to erupt into another fit of laughter. "So, how about you go and take your baby for a spin?"**

**And that was all Taylor needed. She grabbed the keys and jumped in. And off she went driving around Albuquerque. **

**End Flashback**

"Yeah," laughed Taylor. "How're you gonna top that next year?"

"I know I'll think of something. You know what Bella, our parents all call this 'Chad and Taylor's Spot'" replied Chad.

"And why is that?"

"Well, cause this is where I gave you your birthday present. And 'coz this is where I first asked you if I could call you 'Boo'.

"Oh yeah it was, wasn't it."

**Flashback**

**It was on the first Friday of September. Chad and Taylor, both 7, were walking through the park on their way home from school. A few feet behind them walked Taylor's oldest brother, Tyler. He was 13 going on 14. Accompanying him was his girlfriend Alexa Danforth, who was Chad's older sister. While Taylor's other older brother, Tyreese, who was 11, was walking home his girlfriend Ray-Ray Baylor, Zeke's older sister, and Zeke.**

"**Chad, Tay-Tay we're just gonna sit here for a bit. You guys can go and play, 'kay?"**

**Nodding, the two best friends ran off towards their favourite tree. Sitting down, the pair began to talk. Suddenly Chad said, "Bella, can I call you 'Boo'? 'Cause that's what Big Ty calls 'Lexa. And they say that they're in love. And I love you, so can I call you 'Boo' as well?"**

**Taylor nodded eagerly. "I love you too, Chad. You can call me Bella Boo , 'cause otherwise Big Ty will think that we're copying him. And then he'll get mad at me."**

**The two hugged and carried on talking until they were called by Alexa. Walking towards their older siblings, hand in hand, bright smiles on their faces.**

"**What's got you two so happy?" asked Alexa.**

"**Chad has a new nickname for me." Stated Taylor proudly.**

"**What's so great about that? He has about a million already," scoffed Tyler, while Alexa whacked him in the arm and said to her brother, "So what's the new nickname?"**

"**Bella Boo," whispered Chad. Almost so quietly that the older pair didn't hear at first.**

**Alexa awed, while Tyler looked taken back. He didn't think that Chad had it in him. Everyone knew that it was inevitable that those two would end up together. The first person to pick up on it was his father though. Next was his mom. Then all the other parents, the Danforths', the Boltons', the Montezs', the Evans', the Baylors', the Crosses' and the Nielsons'. And after all the parents were all the older siblings, Tyler, Tyreese, Alexa, Ray-Ray, Stacey Evans, Andrew Evans, Chris Cross, Sara Nielson, Alexander Bolton and Felicia Montez. After that came all their friends Troy, Gabriella, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, Jase and Kelsi. He would even bet that his unborn brother and Alexa unborn sister knew it.**

"**Ty. Ty. Tyler. Nathan. Tyler Nathan McKessie," and through the thoughts of his girlfriend he was pulled out of his thoughts. **

"**Well, I think it's really sweet. Don't you Ty?" said Alexa pointedly.**

"**Yeah, it is. Now Chad you better take good care of my baby sister. Otherwise you'll have to answer to me and Tyreese, got it?" replied Tyler with a slightly menacing tone. **

**Chad nodded, scared out of his mind. And then the girls and Tyler burst out laughing. Chad joined in a while later, overcome with relief. And even though he knew that Tyler was joking, he was also truly serious.**

**The foursome walked home. The two boys pondering many things…**

**End Flashback**

It was at that very second when Chad decided that this was the perfect place and the perfect time to tell Taylor how he felt. It was their spot, and it always would be, not matter what the outcome between the two of them was. He realised that it was now or never.

'Tay, can I tell you something?" asked Chad. Taylor nodded and so he continued. "Please don't interrupt me. It's gonna be hard enough, 'kay?"

"Chad, are you dying or something?" asked Taylor, the fear evident in her voice.

"No, I ain't dying. Girl, you know that I'm tougher than a diamond in the rough. But you gotta promise me that you won't interrupt?" Once again he received a nod.

"Tay-Tay. Bella, Boo, Baby girl. I love you. I have from the very second I laid eyes on you. I don't mean in the platonic way that I love Shar, Ella and Kels. I mean the way Big Ty loves Lex. The way Lil' Ty loves Ray-Ray. The way our parents love each other.

At first it was just platonic, and then as our friendship grew my love surpassed platonic. And as you become more and more beautiful on the inside and the out I could help but realised that I loved you in a different way to the way I loved everyone else.

I wanna be the last one you call late at night. The first one that you dial when you open your eyes. I wanna be the that you run to and the one that will never hurt you. I wanna be the man that makes you girls jealous, not Scott. I wanna be the one tell other guys to take a hike 'coz your mine. I wanna be your soldier, you friend your lover. I just wanna be your everything. Like you are for me.

You're my world. My soul. My life. My reason for living. I can't stand to see you in pain. I can't stand to see you with any guy that doesn't deserve you. I just want you to know that I, Chad Anthony Dan forth, love you, Taylor Isabella McKessie. Maybe you should call the girls and talk about this. I've already made up my mind. I don't need another second, because I know that I wanna be with you for the rest of my life.

Tay-Tay, I gotta go. I promised your momma that I'd take her shopping in about ten minutes. Are you cool to walk home with Tiny Ty and Mel?"

Taylor nodded her head ever so slightly. Her brain trying to process everything that he had just said to her. With that he kissed her on the forehead and went off to explain to Tyrone and Melody where he was going on.

She hadn't moved from her position. She was still pondering everything that he had said. She had never know that he loved her. She had never known.

She had just assumed that he had never had a girlfriend purely because he was holding out for his soul mate. Not because he loved her. It had probably tortured him watching her be with Scott and her other boyfriends.

And then she realised it. It was ironic in a sense that she realised that she loved him in their spot. She didn't even need to talk to her girls, she knew.

And now all she had to was tell him.

Already formulating a plan in her mind, she called out to Tiny Ty and Mel. She had to get them home before anything could be done._  
The last one you call late at night..._

* * *

_First one that you dial when you open your eyes.  
Wanna be the one you run to, wanna be one that ain't gon' hurt you,_

_I wanna be yeah... wanna be yeah.  
Be the man makin' your girls jealous,_

_be the guy shutin' down all the fellas_

_whatever you need girl it's all on me.  
Your soldier, your friend, or your lover._

_Girl, I wanna be..._

* * *

'**Meet me at our spot. ten minutes.'** Was all the text read. Chad expected more than that. But maybe Taylor didn't love him. He just didn't want to get his hopes up.

Stepping out of a pair and basketball shorts, he put on his favourite jeans and t-shirt. The t-shirt had been a birthday present from Taylor for his fifteenth. It was white and had a collage of pictures of him, his family and friends on the front. On the back was printed "Property of the one and only Bella Boo" in red.

Telling his parents where he was off to, he drove to the park. When he arrived, he immediately headed for their spot.

Reaching there he found Taylor sitting on the ground leaning against the tree. She too was just wearing jeans and the T-shirt that he had gotten her for her fifteenth. Identical to the one she had given him, the only changing being on the back where it read, "Property of her Afro Puff"

"So, baby girl why'd you want me to meet you out here?" Chad asked her

Patting the ground beside her, Chad took the seat next to her.

Taking a big breath, Taylor began, " Well seeing as how you made me promise not to interrupt you, you gotta promise to do the same." Chad nodded his head ever so slightly.

"When you told me earlier that you loved me, I honestly didn't know what to think. Everything you said just made me realise some thing.

I was searching for my soul mate, but I didn't even need to look that far, he was right in front of my face. and has been for just over 16 years.

I realised that I love you Chad. I have done since we were kids. Everything you said is what I want from you. And what I want you to be for me.

From now on you're gonna be the last one I call late at night. The first one that I dial when I open my eyes. You're gonna be the one I run to. The one that I know ain't ever gonna hurt me. You're the guy already making my girls jealous. You're gonna be the one shutting down all the guys. You're my soldier. You're my friend and lover. You're my world. My soul. My life. My reason for living.

And you know why? It's because I, Taylor Isabella McKessie, love you, Chad Anthony Danforth, too."

And before she could say anything else, he kissed her. Just like everyone had seen it coming. They knew that with those two it was true love…

And no they didn't have a happy ending.

That's because true love stories never end…

* * *

_First one that you dial when you open your eyes.  
Wanna be the one you run to, wanna be one that ain't gon' hurt you,_

_I wanna be yeah... wanna be yeah.  
Be the man makin' your girls jealous,_

_be the guy shutin' down all the fellas_

_whatever you need girl it's all on me.  
Your soldier, your friend, or your lover._

_Girl, I wanna be..._

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Please review...**

* * *

* * *

Would it be cool, would you mind if I called you my boo,


End file.
